


Together

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soft boys on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: Drabble prompt: yuzushohei go to an amusement park where yuzu is super into the rides and shohei is scared





	Together

The second they join the queue Shohei realises his mistake. He gapes up at the highest arc of the roller coaster and watches as the car of screaming riders sweeps down it far, _far_ too fast for his liking. Sweat beads along the back of his neck.

Fuck.

Next to him Yuzu is practically bouncing in place. He’s babbling a mile a minute about how excited he is, listing off the speed and the layout of the ride, clearly having done far too much research about it, in true Yuzu fashion. Shohei would feel fond if he wasn’t so busy being horrified. 

Dimly, he notices Yuzu take a hold of his arm and give it a little shake. Shohei sways along with the movement, his legs weak underneath him.

“Shohei?” Yuzu whines. “Are you listening?” 

Shohei glances down at him, hoping his face hasn’t gone so grey that Yuzu will notice, because that’s the last thing he wants. Shohei knows that if he even hinted at how much he doesn’t want to be on this ride Yuzu would immediately agree to leave the line and go do something else. Honestly, Shohei would rather do literally anything other than this but- Yuzu looks so excited. He’s had this special little glow in his cheeks since they got here, eyes often drifting to the ride in the distance where it peaks over the top of other amusements. So Shohei tries to discreetly draw in the deepest breath he can, and steels his nerves.

He’s doing this.

The exaggerated pucker of Yuzu’s pout makes Shohei smile. 

“You look like a fish,” he says, and laughs Yuzu widens his eyes in his best impression of a goldfish.

Shohei nudges him gently. Yuzu leans with it, and then rocks back on his other foot, linking his arm around Shohei’s and pressing tightly against his side. The top of Yuzu’s head lines up perfectly with Shohei’s shoulder; his hair looks soft where it’s parted and fluffed up - date hair, Yuzu called it once - and Shohei has the sudden urge to lean down and see if he can smell Yuzu’s shampoo. He flushes and looks away instead, embarrassed.

“Are you okay?” Yuzu asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Shohei says, unhooking Yuzu’s tight hold on his arm and linking their fingers together. 

Yuzu looks up at him, blushing lightly, his brows pinched together. “Well that’s a lie,” he says and then snorts when Shohei stares at him.

“You’re scared right?” Yuzu asks, strangely kind despite how blunt the question is. 

Busted.

When Shohei doesn’t reply, Yuzu’s face grows concerned. 

“Hey,” he starts, soothing. “We can go if you want?”

 _Yes!_ Shohei’s mind shouts treacherously, but he just shakes his head. Yuzu clutches his hand tighter and Shohei’s nerves sing.

“Ok, I’m freaked out,” Shohei admits. Truthfully, he’s starting to feel a little clammy all over. “But I'm happy to do this.”

Yuzu eye’s him for a second that feels like an eternity. 

“Really,” Shohei says, smiling. “I’ll do this with you, and then we can go do something I want to do.”

That seems to work. Yuzu finally glances away and hums, pretending to mull it over.

“I don’t know,” he teases. “You probably want to do something boring.”

Shohei fights against rolling his eyes. “As if you’d ever find something competitive boring.” 

If Yuzu had cat ears they would have pricked to attention on the top of his head. The way his eyes narrow forces a burst of laughter from Shohei.

Shohei had spotted the ridiculous ring toss game near the entrance of the park on their way in. It was probably rigged but they had always looked like fun to him. He had made a note of where it was, planning on swinging by on the way out; carrying gigantic stuffed toys around a theme park had never seemed like the best idea. Shohei doesn’t particularly mind if they go there next, even though he knows he’ll be the one lumped with the carrying.

Knowing Yuzu, they’ll probably be there until they win all the prizes.

They bicker gently back and forth as they meander along the queue. Shohei - thoroughly distracted - manages to somehow forget that death awaits him when they reach the end of it. At some point, Yuzu manoeuvres himself so he’s pressed against Shohei’s chest - chin to Shohei’s sternum and his arms wrapped snugly around his waist - and it’s easy to get lost in the way Yuzu smiles cheekily up at him, clumsily walking backwards. Most of Shohei’s concentration goes into making sure they don’t fall over. 

In the end, it’s nowhere near as bad as Shohei expects. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears and his stomach isn’t sitting right; he might have a permanent tremor in his limbs from now on, but it could have been worse. To be honest, all he remembers of the ride is a haze of people screaming and Yuzu’s bright, sharp laughter. Yuzu is beaming - shining even - when they start walking back towards the park. 

Somehow, throughout all of that, he hadn’t let go of Shohei’s hand for even a second.

**Author's Note:**

> doing this as a quick lil cheer up thing for a pal was fun~ and tbh it helped me get out of a lil funk i'd gotten myself into about my writing
> 
> i hope it makes everyone smile!!


End file.
